


Spent.

by allinadayofiwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's really not that smutty but I tried to make it as spicy as I can, Kissing, M/M, Mild choking because I'm a whore for them, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinadayofiwaoi/pseuds/allinadayofiwaoi
Summary: Basically Oikawa is tired and Iwaizumi gives him a blow job so he can relax. :)But I promise it's engaging... I think.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm trying okay, I tried to make it spicy but it ended up being being sprinkled with sweet, sweet sugar. It's like fluffy smut, idek if that's a thing but I just made it a thing.

Iwaizumi was exhausted. His classes had stretched on for too goddamn long and his lecturer had made it her personal mission to suck every single merciful drop of energy out of Iwaizumi’s soul. He couldn’t even fucking remember what she was droning about, at this point he was just waltzing around his university work blindly, he had no idea how he kept up with his assignments and managed to get decent marks at them in the process.

That was a lie, Iwaizumi knew. The boy lounging in his shared flat, sitting on their shared couch, hunched over his laptop with reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose was exactly why Iwaizumi had a grip, be it mild, on his work. But, said boy was also the reason he fell asleep during class and that same boy was exactly why Iwaizumi was constantly distracted during class.

There were two sides to dating the notoriously charming Oikawa Tooru. He was insanely smart, and he was more than willing to give helpless Iwaizumi a friendly hand at his complicated work. Oikawa finished Iwaizumi’s homework in mere hours when Iwaizumi had been stressing over it for proper days on end. And Oikawa didn’t even major in science!

Either way, Iwaizumi learned a lot from his boyfriend. But, there’s always a but! Oikawa snatched all of Hajime’s free time and positively fucked up his sleep schedule because Oikawa gets in the _mood_ at night and who the fuck was Iwaizumi to deny him? And then he’d wake up for class in the morning and spend the rest of his day thinking about how ethereal his lover had looked last night when he came, screaming his name loudly.

“Hey.” He said, dropping his book bag on the dining table to bee line to where Tooru was seated.

“Hiya, Hajime. Did Mrs. Taichi kill your braincells again?”

“Mmph,” was the sound that left Iwaizumi’s mouth before he leaped towards Oikawa. Recognizing his movements, the other male had moved his laptop away with lightning speed and adjusted his legs to cushion Iwaizumi’s incoming head.

A light chuckle left Oikawa’s lips when Hajime shamelessly nuzzled his nose into Oikawa’s crotch. His hands were instantly buried into Hajime’s tufts of inky hair, he moved his fingers languidly along his scalp and even though Iwaizumi wanted to stay there forever, he wanted to get a good look at his boyfriend.

He turned his head around to see Oikawa smiling softly at him, and Iwaizumi’s lips stretched upwards on its own accord. It was short lived however when he noticed how tired Oikawa looked as well. His under eyes were dark and his irises weren’t full of life like other days, they were concealed halfway because of his drooping eyelids.

“You need sleep.”

“I know Iwa-chan, we’ll sleep properly tonight.” Iwaizumi was blessed with a wink and a look of want that seemed to wake Oikawa’s eyes a little, and the motion went straight to his dick.

Nevertheless, he rolled his eyes.

“Mn, you say that, but you never follow through. Hornykawa.”

“Hey! It’s not like you ever say no, don’t be a brute!” Oikawa looked appalled and Hajime only laughed while he let his right-hand wind around Oikawa’s pretty neck. He then gently applied a little bit of pressure on his thumb and index finger that were resting on the sides of the other male’s neck.

Iwaizumi watched, hypnotized as Oikawa’s eyes rolled back and he let his head fall back against the sofa. Hajime finally moved away from Oikawa, he stood up and then sat back down but this time his ass was what found the comforts of Oikawa’s upper thighs, not his head.

Hajime settled into the other boy’s lap, opening his legs apart and pressing close to Oikawa’s torso. Iwaizumi reached up and removed the reading glasses from his face, setting them away gently on the coffee table opposite them. Oikawa’s neck was still in glorious display and Iwaizumi’s hands were back on it again, but he proceeded to move it further up, cradling Oikawa’s head to bring it back to his eye level.

Oikawa merely looked at Iwaizumi, the only indication that Oikawa wasn’t opposed to whatever Iwaizumi was doing right now was the way he Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, the way his iris was a small brown ring around his enlarged pupil and how his hands had found Iwaizumi’s waist and pushed the fabric up to squeeze his hipbone.

Iwaizumi loved him so much, he was Iwaizumi’s perfect match. And he couldn’t believe it had taken him more than half his life spent with Tooru to realize it. To understand the girth of what he felt for his best friend. It wasn’t just one strange day that he was shocked to find out, the gay epiphany most teens went through like, _fuck I like him/her_. No, it was slow, a gradual build-up of something unfamiliar, the fluttering in his stomach, the pure want, the way that his eyes frantically searched for the brown haired boy if they got separated within crowds and the way that his heart sped up unnaturally fast when he touched him.

It did take years for him to make sure, but it only took one day, a whole truck load of courage and a collection of small words on the last day of school, that had finally led to Tooru’s soft lips on his own. And Iwaizumi was convinced he could die happy that day, because the boy he loved had been in his arms, kissing him back with just as much fervor, forcing him into a pit of never-ending infatuation.

Oikawa’s breathing laboured when Iwaizumi thumbed at his bottom lip. He’s always loved how pouty it was. And Oikawa took care of them unlike Iwaizumi, they were always so invitingly soft and plump, and naturally, Iwaizumi loved kissing them.

He ran his thumb along Oikawa’s bottom lip, pulling it down a little so his bottom teeth were visible. As if to test his patience and virtue as a religious, parent-loving and respectable man, Oikawa swooped down and caught his thumb in his mouth.

Iwaizumi watched entranced by the way Oikawa’s lips stretched around the width of his finger, how his tongue swirled around it, peeking out from time to time. It brough memories from their nights together, ones that didn’t necessarily involve his finger and definitely didn’t belong in his head at such an ungodly hour.

Oikawa then pushed his thumb out with his tongue, earning a satisfying ‘pop’ sound. Brown eyes still stared at Iwaizumi’s face when he gathered his bottom lip into his mouth and slowly released the overworked flesh, it came out glistening, lewder than before.

Iwaizumi leaned in then, letting Oikawa’s puffs of breath ghost along his face. His lips were almost touching the other pair, but not quite.

“How can I?” He whispered.

“Huh?”

“How can I say no to you?”

Oikawa smiled, then brought his face forward and caught Hajime’s bottom lip between his teeth and dragged it forward, forcing a moan out of his mouth and what the _fuck_ , why are they both so horny? They literally had sex last night which was the root cause to both of their tiredness, but here they are again.

“Then don’t.” Oikawa replied.

Iwaizumi was convinced they shared the libido of rabbits.

Iwaizumi dared anyone to tell him to keep his hands to himself when he came home to a person that looked like Oikawa. And he was so painfully in love with this man, crappy personality and all. Oikawa was his safe haven and he had no shame admitting that they liked to convey that to each other in many ways, be it through sex, words or actions.

And this moment specifically belonged to the latter part of the classifications because this wasn’t leading to anything, not really. They were merely indulging, just appreciating and loving each other. Lingering touches and smooth sailing of palms across torsos where shirts had conveniently been chucked off. They willingly bruised each other’s lips because they admittedly found each other irresistible and didn’t have self-control when it came to seeking warmth from touch.

Iwaizumi was breathless when he finally pulled away from Oikawa’s lips. His heartbeat still threatened to burst out of his chest, Oikawa’s touch still having the same effects on Iwaizumi’s body as it once did when they first started going out. It surprised Iwaizumi; how it never got old, being with Oikawa was a gift that never stopped giving.

Oikawa chased Hajime’s lips before he sighed and got the message, back once again slumping against the couch.

Just as he closed his, they flew open when Iwaizumi cupped his crotch.

Oh well, Iwaizumi was in a particularly giving mood and Oikawa seemed to be worse off than him considering his drooping eyes.

He moved from where he was straddling Oikawa’s lap and kneeled in front of him. He hooked his fingers around the waistline of the other male’s pajama pants and looked up, to be welcomed with ever-intense brown eyes and a flushed, questioning face. Iwaizumi smirked as a reply, conveying what he had on his mind. Oikawa rose his hips upward and allowed Iwaizumi to pull the pants down, he forced his legs apart to get in between.

He licked his lips when he saw Oikawa’s dick already half hard and a little red at the head.

“Always so ready.” He said, before he brought his face close and blew warm air on it, Oikawa whined as his member twitched.

Iwaizumi started at the base, he licked a stripe up towards the head and hearing the whimper that Oikawa made was so far the highlight of Iwaizumi’s day. He loved having Oikawa a helpless mess at his fingertips because no one got to see his Tooru like this, so beautiful and raw and blissfully naked.

He cupped Oikawa’s ass in his palms and squeezed before he pulled his waist closer to his mouth and Oikawa’s long fingers were on Iwaizumi’s scalp in seconds, trying to guide his head closer.

Iwaizumi tongued at the slit before he took Oikawa in and the shameless moan that left the boy’s lips would be forever indented into Iwaizumi’s brain, it was music to his ears.

He bobbed his head up and down, languidly slowly, torturously gentle.

“Ah-mn, Hajime, please.”

Hajime replied by moaning around Oikawa’s cock, the vibrations made Oikawa pulse inside his throat and Hajime let his own eyes roll back into his head because he had started palming himself with his free hand once it started to get too painful.

“Hngh, faster, Hajime...” Oikawa gasped, pulling at Iwaizumi’s hair.

A garbled sense of agreement was made when Iwaizumi gradually started increasing his pace, judging from Tooru’s broken voice he was close and unlike other days where Iwaizumi would stop right about now, he kept going because Oikawa looked like he needed the release.

His own dick was aching now, crying for mercy as heat pooled in his lower stomach.

Just then, Oikawa’s breathing accelerated, and his body shuddered, one singular moan of desperation filled the entirety of the flat when thick liquid filled his mouth which he graciously swallowed. And Iwaizumi would have to apologize to the couple living next door with muffins or something because Oikawa’s moan made him come too, incoherent words left his lips as he too, cried out.

Hajime raised his head to glance at Tooru, and god, did he look absolutely wrecked. His lips were so red and pouty from what Iwaizumi thought was the result of Oikawa gnawing at it. His face was so flushed, so pretty and features soft, full of love and adoration for Iwaizumi. Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with pitch black eyes peeking through long lashes, directing a look that screamed _take me to bed_.

Iwaizumi was sure he looked even worse off because he’d just given head to the man he loved, and he’d cherished every single moment of euphoria he felt from it. Pleasuring Tooru was equivalent to receiving pleasure himself, he adored seeing Oikawa so spent and vulnerable.

Smirking, he brought his hand up and wiped at the excess saliva and discharge around his mouth with his thumb before he pushed all of it back into his mouth and swallowed once again, making sure to keep levelled eye contact with the naked man before him.

Oikawa’s breath hitched and he whispered.

“Fuck.”

A chuckle.

“C’mere.” And Iwaizumi did.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa: Iwa-chan, I'm so tired, come cuddle with me?  
> Iwaizumi: How about I give you a blow job instead?
> 
> Also, as always thank you @Hayathi0577 for being the best fucking beta reader ever. I love and appreciate you, mwah <3  
> And please go check out her art accounts on Tumblr and Instagram @hayathi.o because her art is literally amazing and she deserves all the fucking hype.
> 
> Finally, I hope you guys enjoyed and had a good read, sending good vibes your way, byeee!


End file.
